Military Training Lives
by santizhizi
Summary: An AU based on Chinese university lives, the military training in particular, featuring Keroro platoon, directly from a badly written assignment. Warning: possible OOCness, spelling and grammar mistakes, poorly designed plots.
1. Chapter 1

**Fistly, military training is a subject that every fresher in every university in China must go through. And personally I think it's more benefitial than harmful. The opinions below are not necessarily my own opinions.**

 **As an AU, the timeline roughly lies before kerozero episodes, when Keroro platoon hasn't formed yet. But most events are directly from my own military training experience. So timeline means little.**

 **I wrote it as a practice, and it also helps me to go through writer's block when writing Old Stories. And I've never checked it before posting. So, warning of grammar mistakes...**

It was a really fine day. Students got up early to start the military training for today. After doing morning exercises, they went to the mess hall for breakfast. It was all like a normal day in military training.

Keroro complained aloud as he walked back to the dormitory with his roommates. "It's too tiring! How can they make us train for as many as 14 days without a single day off?! I will surely go on strike soon. Is there anyone who agree with me?" He asked hopefully.

"Me!" Tamama yelled, gaining some irritated glares from the student pickets. "I've long been put up with all those craps they called training. My worst day when learning tae kwon do is on no par with this." But he didn't take his unusual talent in various fighting styles into consideration when making this statement.

Giroro just snorted in disdain. "You two are pathetic idiots who know nothing about honor or discipline. Military training is the best way to tough you weaklings up!"

Tamama gave him a glimpse, then grinned sardonically. "And you are not any more superior than us. Guess you were merely angry at the fact that you didn't pass the physical examination test to become a national defense student..."

Giroro's face reddened. Yes, he was an enthusiastic fan of military since his childhood. And he had swore that he would attend military academy after high school, or at least become a national defense student in this university. However, the fate seemed to like making fun of him a little too much: He who determined to be a soldier in the future failed the test for some hereditary disease which he hadn't ever heard of, while his classmate, the most peace-loving one in his class, passed all the tests with flying colors, not to mention his more than enough grades in the Collage Entrance Exams. Giroro would be openly lying if he said he didn't envy that classmate. But still, Zeroro was one of his best friends in high school, along with Keroro. He could do nothing but to mourn for his nonexistent luck.

Now they'd arrived at their dormitory, and decided to have some rest before gathering for training. And as they'd expected, they saw the fourth member in this room leaning on his private armchair, typing on the keyboard rapidly, and swallowed another full spoon of curry. Hearing they coming, he didn't even bother to turn his head, but gave out a "ku" sound as a greet. They didn't show any surprise, because they had been used to this scene days ago.

Kururu was in any way a genius. With his extremely high IQ, some would bet that he could make into the top university with his eyes closed in the CEE. But this unpredictable nerd couldn't care any less about which university he attend. When a full list of privileges he asked for was rejected by That university, he just chose this one in which he could mostly go his way. And one of the privileges was his reliever from military training.

But for others, there was still a long day to pass.


	2. Chapter 2

Under the spotlight was a short section of athletic track. Beside the track was a large sport field. On the field sat thousands of impatiently waiting students. They were waiting to watch a tug-of-war competition, which would start soon.

For students who had trained continuously for days, the competition was a perfect break from daily schedules. And the matches among battalions might be one of the best ways to raise students' enthusiasm and develop their sense of group honor.

Tamama was one of the 25 male competitors of Battalion Three. He was fairly sure that his team could easily win this competition. Anyway, this was his team. Don't think he was bragging about himself, because his strength was by far incomparable among his peers. What's the odds that he would meet a rival now? Very low. And he might as well take no account of that possibility.

After doing some warm-up exercises, he took part in the first match confidently. The rope was pulled to Tamama's team immediately the whistle was blown. It was such a fully one-sided match that Tamama hadn't taken any efforts all along. If this result replayed itself later, he would be much too bored.

During the interval before his next match, Tamama paid no attention to other teams' performance but chatted happily with his classmates, Keroro in particular. Thus he hadn't noticed a mild disturbance in a match. All he cared was Keroro's half-hearted encouragements. Before long, he was called to gather with his teammates and went for the final.

He had planned to do as the last time, winning as quickly as possible, partly to show off, partly to impress his idol. No matter how good he was at sports, he was always a little boy inside.

But the situation wasn't the same this time around. He had tried his best ,but the rope just refused to move in this direction. What's worse, the knot in the middle of the rope could be seen departing centimeter by centimeter. Tamama panicked. He didn't hold back, nor did his teammates. But seriously? They were losing for sure if this trend continued. And that's not acceptable.

If Tamama wasn't going all out just to prevent losing, he would associate this challenge with some certain national defense students in another team. But now he didn't need reasoning. He needed inner power.

Tamama began to feel exhausted, and his grip around the rope was not as tight as it had been. There was only one decimeter to be let slipped and he will lose... ...

 _NO!_ Tamama drew on all his strength. _I won't lose._ He drained the last bit of his energy. _Not with Keroro watching_. He pulled so hard that half of his teammates fell down due to the sudden looseness of the rope. But fortunately, they won.

Tamama sat down with a pounding sound. _I made it. Have you seen? I made it!_ Looking up, he saw a few sparse stars decorating the night sky. He smiled, then giggled, and then laughed. What a good evening!


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the worst piece I've ever written. I was half-sleeping then. If you feel uncomfortable reading this just like myself, please jump to the AN at the end please.**

The great hall accommodated thousands of students. They were all freshmen of this year. And they were listening to a lecture on aviation given by an operation commander. The lecture was lengthy and the narration was dry. Half of the listeners had either been dozing off or just just waken up from a nap.

Suddenly they were all roused by a crash of applause. It turned out that it's time for Q&A section. Realizing that the lecture had quite ended, the students tried to brace themselves up. And then the lecturer began to answer pointless questions with great patience.

When he attempted to answer a question that whether aliens exist or not, a few students sitting at the back of the hall noticed an unfamiliar figure strolling in. They were still wondering his identity when he snatched the microphone from the former questioner's hand. His rude behavior caused a stir, but he ignored others' annoyed glares and asked calmly.

"I'm Kururu. My department is of no importance. My question is as follows: Nowadays, the aviation and space transportation are two distinct systems. They are based on different theories, supported by different powers, serving different customers, if the latter one's customers could be regarded as such. But the most significant dissimilarity lies in their propulsion technology. In short, will there be a technology that could be applied to aircraft and spacecraft at the same time? Space shuttle is a close call, but its egregious performance in endoatmosphere prevents me to acknowledge its value. If your answer is yes, then what method do you suggest? Or either, why'd you think it's unlikely to be achieved? "

The question made the entire hall in chaos. Frankly speaking, it's not advanced or out of their reach at all. Kururu had surprisingly genuinely tried to control the depth in it. As for his true aim, well...

Before the commander could say anything, Kururu continued. "To tell the truth, I care nothing about your answer. In case you haven't already known said technology, let me show you this. " With that he pressed on the screen of his iPhone, and a beam of projection light came out. He must have modified it to create such monstrously bright light.

The projection showed the blueprint of a complex device, which shaped like a hovercraft. Kururu turned the light down before anyone could observe it thoroughly. Heck, who said he was to share something like that with others? He didn't wait for the noise to die down but took out a white remote with an only button attached on. "Press it." The door burst open and a motorbike-like hovercraft flew in. Now the word awesome was nowhere nearly enough to describe all this. Everyone else had quite lost the ability to speak.

"See?" Kururu rode on that hovercraft. "Let me be so kind as to advice you not to try interpreting my intentions. It's unhealthy for you idiots. Irritating others to no end is my one and only lifelong code." He laughed in a weird tone. "Kukuku~ One last thing to tell you: No, I'm not going to turn it over to the state." And then he started the engine. And then he went away. And then others stared with dropped jaw. And then he was never seen again.

 **Don't take it seriously, dude. This is no more than a bad joke. I'm just trying to tell you why a super-intelligent character like Kururu can't possibly fit in this story, and how destructive someone like him could be. All above happens in a timeline where Kururu went all out, which will end this story entirely. So it's a bad end I don't suggest anyone to try. The next chapter will follow a timeline where Kururu did nothing but to sleep in his dormitory. Only in this way can the story go normally.**


	4. Chapter 4

Giroro kept complaining to no one in particular when he left the field for Live CS Laser confrontation. His complaint was reasonable, at least that's what he thought.

"This game is totally terrible. Laser guns have little to no similarity with real ones. There is no optical sight to aim, no recoil force when shooting, no visible effect to tell if your target is hit...Let's not start to mention the poorly functioned equipment and those stupid rookies. I've been shot by my own teammates thrice! Thrice! What a drag..."

No one responded his words. Perhaps it was them that had been those fools. Giroro thought. Why am I stuck with this kind of people? It is me that shall be the best candidate of a national defense student! Damn! It's unfair.

Keroro cast a glance at Giroro, and muttered something under his breath. "Like you have practiced real guns..." Giroro didn't miss that, and spoke to Keroro in a deadly tone. "You are not in any place to assume me in that way. And dare you underestimate me for that stupid test again, I will make your life misery. Just to clear that point, there are a number of live ammunition shooting galleries available in most cities. While me, the legendary firearms prodigy, have pretty much won my reputation in every one of them. So you can see how ridiculous the test is. I should be made a exception..."

"No, not once again..." Keroro sighed. Why am I stuck with weirdos? I'm almost driven to miss my old friend, or my might-be old friend. Speaking of this, where are those ND students training again? I can't remember it now.

"It sounds a little like you wanted to join the army for the sake of guns only." Tamama suggested without considering too much. A casual question like that didn't require many thoughts.

"Sort of." Giroro said, making Keroro look at him with a mix of surprise and curiosity. After all, Giroro was the one who was always showing his devotion for the country, and now he said that's not the foremost intention?

Giroro shrugged. "Whatever you take that statement, I'm merely a military fan who has lost hope of this country and its rules. I'm currently planning to immigrate to the USA after graduation. At least I can own a gun there. Don't look at me like that. It's kind of creepy..."

"So your patriotism is a red herring all the time? Wait, I need some time to process this fact..." Keroro said with a dramatic face-palmed expression. So did Tamama.

"Is it that surprising?" Giroro wondered innocently.

 **No time for italies edits. Sorry...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, a sleepy chapter.**

A bus was running on the highway, carrying 45 students toward their campus.

They were pilot national defense students of this year, who had just finished their 90-day training in a nearby military camp. And they will be at the military review two days later. If you know anything about their fearsome intensity of training, you will better understand their state of mind now.

If normal students' military training was tiring, then national defense students' training was exhausting. And for pilot national defense students, well, it's hellish, to say at the least.

Most of the PND students were chatting heatedly about many subjects. Some foul words could be heard amid the complaints. As for the others, they were either napping or playing smart phones, except a single one of them.

Zeroro was, as usual, in his mediation state, going through all the things needed in his mind. It had kind of become a ritual, due to various factors. Firstly there were the stress from training; and then there were intentionally or unintentionally isolation by others resulting from sheer envy out of everything; there were also the frustration grown from the difference between others' values and his; and so on and so forth. He found it more and more necessary to mediate as time went by.

In fact, he didn't feel the training was overdone or useless as others thought. He knew its meaning and significance. The disciplines, the physical training, the weight hiking... All these things prepared them for their future career both physically and mentally.

And it's not such a big deal for him to live in the suburbs with phone confiscated. In the contrary, he had wished to live a life like this long before. Far away from the civilization, far away from modern technologies, far away from any disturbing issues in society. A life of perfection according to the Taoism. But that's only a fantasy. He would never escape like that. It's too irresponsible.

No time for pointless thoughts. He ought to reflect on his instructor's request. There would be a flag guard competition between universities around the city the next day. His uni could have won easily, but the star student in flag guard who hold the saber got himself wounded by coincidence. As the saying goes, misfortunes never come singly, the substitute ones for that position were either busy elsewhere or too lame to carry out the task. When the principal was still looking for a compromise, Zeroro's instructor recommended him, for his outstanding performance throughout the military training.

Generally, the flag guard team did not allow freshers to join in any formal competitions, for apparent reasons. But that instructor might be the most authoritative figure in this field. And he had never ever acknowledged anyone's talent before. As a result, Zeroro was given a chance to prove his capacity despite lack in experience.

To someone's astonishment, he passed perfectly, from every step to every gesture. He used the saber so naturally, as if he was made to wield a sword. Thus he was selected to take part in the competition without any further problems.

While Zeroro was reviewing the competition process once again, the bus drove into the campus. Zeroro has only been here twice: the first time was to register, and the second time was the tug-of-war. He had not really explored here yet.

But now he was back, ready to start university life here. Perhaps he would join some clubs, like mountaineering and hiking club, or volunteer association. Though PND students did not have too much time for clubs, he could always make time by reducing leisure and rest. Maybe he would join in some competitions and other activities, like the one waiting him the next day. He might even have some friends, some ture friends...

Whatever came next, it would came no matter what happened. So why not expect it?

aftermath:

Zeroro's team won the first place in the flag guard competition with absolute advantage. And the military training came to an end one day later. Then the students began to...

—

"Hey, can I have a word with you, Ruolin?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Eh... OK, let's come straight to the point. I know I've said you can write practically anything as military training testimonials, as long as there are connections. But, do you have to write English, seriously? And to top all the other things, an English fiction? What do you think this daily testimonial is? A serial story?"

"Well... Firstly, it's not fiction to be precise. It's fanfiction. And you couldn't blame me for writing that, because I have nothing to write about myself. So I write MT life of characters I'm familiar with... Oh, so bad no one here know this anime. Alright. This story is finished. Next story will be a fanfiction of The Three Body Problem... No! Don't! Please! I know I'm wrong! Ouch..."

 **It suddenly occured to me that this is my first fanfiction that is completed. Congratulations to myself! And I think I do need to deal with some of my ON-HIATUS stories...**


End file.
